gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby (SSBR)
Kirby is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. R as one of the first 20 characters available in the 1.1 demo. Attributes *No. of Jumps: 4 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Strengths * Can copy abilities from his opponent. * Has very good tilts. * Great combo game. * Has several good throws, including a sacrificial throw. * Good crouch. * Great recovery and recovery options. * Great KO potential. * Has fast moves. * Great edgeguarding skills. Weaknesses * Has very light weight, making him easy to KO. * No projectile. * Slow and predictable recovery. * Rather poor mobility. Changes In the transition from Sm4sh to R'', Kirby went through quite a drastic change in his moveset. As such, he received a mix of buffs and nerfs, but was significantly buffed overall. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Kirby repeatedly punches forward, then does a fast set of stronger punches, finishing by chopping downwards. Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Kicks upwards, lifting his foot behind him. ◾Down Tilt- Sweep kicks. ◾Forward Tilt- Roundhouse kicks. Smash Attacks ◾Up- Drills upwards with his head. ◾Forward- Swings with hammer forward. ◾Down- Spins with his feet sticking out. Other attacks ◾Dash Attack- Breakdance kicks. ◾Floor Attack- Spin kicks. ◾Ledge Attack- Flip kicks. Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial- Somersault kicks. ◾Down aerial- Dropkicks. ◾Neutral aerial- Spins around with his arms and feet out. ◾Forward aerial- Kicks forward with both feet. ◾Back aerial- Kicks backwards. Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Slaps the grabbed opponent. ◾Forward Throw- Jumps forward and tosses the opponent downwards. ◾Back Throw- Jumps backwards and plummets downwards with his opponent. ◾Down Throw- Dances on his opponent, then jumps on top of them. ◾Up Throw- Leaps upwards with his grabbed opponent before jumping back down. Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- '''Inhale': Sucks up an opponent, either spitting them back out or copying their ability. ◾Side Special- Fireball: Transforms into a fireball and charges forward at fast speed. Can KO in the middle of Final Destination at around 58%. ◾Up Special- Tornado: Transforms into a tornado and spins upwards. Continuously mashing the special button increases the move's duration. Any opponent who touches this move will get sucked into a multi-hit attack. ◾Down Special- Freeze: Creates a hexagon-shaped iceberg around himself, which can trap opponents into a multi-hit attack. The move can also destroy projectiles. If it is used too much, the hitbox will decreases for a short period of time. This move comes out on frame 2. ◾Final Smash- Exploding Warp Star: Kirby hops onto a warp star, which travels to the top of the screen. The warp star can be angeled to slam down and cause a big explosion. In competitive play 1.1 demo Tier placement Matchups Skins/Costumes Pink Yellow: Based on Keeby. Blue Red Green White: Based on Kirby's appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. Orange Lilac/Purple: Based on Meta Knight. Red/Baish: Based on King Dedede. Black Taunts Side Taunt: Spins around, before taunting on one foot. Up Taunt: Performs his victory dance seen in several of his titular video games. Down Taunt: Waves both hands at the screen, saying "Hi". Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Arrives onto the background via a warp star, jumping off and waving to the screen. Victory Animation #2: Skids to the right, spins around, then waves to the screen. Victory Animation #3: Runs backwards in a swirling path before looking behind himself. *If Kirby is on a team with Mario and Kirby got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #1: Mario is seen tossing fireballs everywhere. Meanwhile, Kirby comes into the scene via his Fireball move. Mario shows a shocked expression as Kirby comes in. Kirby posses to the screen by waving one hand, whilst Mario puts on a smile as he turns towards Kirby. *If Kirby wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #1: Lose Animation Claps for the winning, smiling and standing on his toes. Entrance Crashes down via a warp star. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. R